The Inappropriate Touching Talk
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: It has come to Gabriel Agreste's attention that Adrien has no concept of boundaries or what is considered appropriate or inappropriate touching when it comes to the new intern, Miss Dupain-Cheng. It's really something that Gabriel needs to address or...he could just fob it off to Human Resource! Genius!


Gabriel has noticed something disturbing about his son.

It started when that new intern joined the design team, a certain Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A pretty, talented, young lady who was quickly becoming a valued member of the team, and Gabriel couldn't wait for when she was old enough to be employed properly. He needed talent like that on his side rather than under his business rivals' wings.

He won't have such talent though if _Adrien kept scaring the poor girl off!_

First Adrien had stared at the poor girl unrelentingly with the most gormless expression ever when she had come to Gabriel's office with the design team for a meeting on the newest line, and then Adrien kept approaching the girl every opportunity to get to say hello, to give out encouragements, to compliment her, and then came the _touches_! _Oh dear Lord the_ _ **touches**_ **!** His son was always looking for an excuse to brush his hands against Miss Dupain-Cheng's, to squeeze her shoulder, to lean in to point their noses almost touched, to all _but hug and kiss the girl it seemed_!

And don't get Gabriel started on the blasted _winking_!

He didn't think his sweet innocent boy could wink so lewdly until he did so right there and then in the middle of the photo-shoot which sent poor, awkward, Miss Dupain-Cheng to talk straight into a light fixing.

It was highly _distressing_!

After all Adrien was supposed to be his sheltered, precious, _baby boy!_

Not some flirty, lewd, _Casanova!_

The latest incident to really hammer this in had just occurred in Gabriel's very office. Adrien was there because...well, actually Gabriel didn't know _why_ Adrien was there. The boy had taken to lurking round Gabriel's business like a bad smell (the scent of cheese always seems to linger whenever Adrien has been around) ever since Miss Dupain-Cheng joined the company. While Miss Dupain-Cheng had been there to assist Gabriel's designer in a meeting about what buttons would go well with the latest design.

The meeting itself was incredibly boring and frustrating, and Gabriel spent most of it stroking his purple butterfly broach and wishing he could turn the designer waxing poetic over the wrong button into an Akuma just to relief the boredom.

Miss Dupain-Cheng, however, very quietly suggested the correct button for the design before she proceeded to sweetly charm Gabriel's soon to be fired and maybe Akumatised designer into agreeing. It is a truly sad day when a teenage girl with little experience can out class what is supposed to be one of the greatest artists in the industry.

It was just after the meeting when Adrien suddenly stepped in close behind Miss Dupain-Cheng and caused the girl to jump a literal foot in the air as she clutched her chest melodramatically.

"A-A- _Adrien_!" she stammered out. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and her eyes were wide with nervousness or fear, Gabriel was not quite sure. "You _scared_ me!"

"Sorry," Adrien grinned easily as he stepped closer, "I just wanted to tell you that you were brilliant just there."

"Oh! I, err, I, well," Miss Dupain-Cheng flustered as her cheeks burned a deeper, duskier, shade of pink, "It was nothing."

"It was _**not**_ nothing!" Adrien stressed. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up in alarm as he watched his son's hands brush up Miss Dupain-Cheng's arms before they squeezed her shoulders tightly. "A Gabriel Agreste design almost came out imperfect if it wasn't for you."

 _Perish the thought!_ Gabriel would have ripped any design with those hideous buttons up before a single nosey paparazzi could get their grimy little fingers on it. Miss Dupain-Cheng was, indeed, excellently skilled at her job but she hadn't exactly stopped a world-ending crisis for the company.

" _Meep_!" Miss Dupain-Cheng squeaked out incoherently.

Adrien squeezed her shoulders again before he stepped back with a wider grin. The two of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Gabriel could almost see pink sparkly shit caused by their disturbingly intense and sickeningly sweet gazing into one another's eyes. Adrien's lips parted slightly as his emerald gaze darkened and Miss Dupain-Cheng's blush deepened further.

(Gabriel didn't believe that could be possible but now his newest intern was so red in the face that he was in fear that her head would explode all over his newest rug imported from Persia which would be most distressing...it took Gabriel months to find a rug he liked to replace the old one.)

" _Hem, hem_!" Gabriel coughed uncomfortably. "I would like to remind you two that this is, _as it always has been_ , my office and not the staff room."

That jolted the two children back into reality as Miss Dupain-Cheng suddenly leaped back with a loud squawk and Adrien's ears turned an interesting shade of red.

"Oh _God_!" Miss Dupain-Cheng wailed. "I'm so, so, so, sorry Mr Agreste, I will leave right now, I promise, I should go back to work, yes, lots of work, love my job, I..."

Gabriel felt an oncoming headache from the never-ending babble. Thankfully though Adrien very hastily hustled the girl out of the room while simultaneously reassuring her quietly. Gabriel's office door closed instantly with a gentle, comforting, _thud_.

Yet it did nothing to change the scene that Gabriel had just witnessed.

All of that s _houlder squeezing_!

The stepping into the poor girl's personal space!

That _gaze_!

That God awful darkened gaze that suggested – _God, no_! Gabriel shuddered at the mere thought of his baby boy having lustful thoughts like any other teenager.

And about an _intern_.

Which would be fine, you know, if it wasn't for the fact it was a _**lawsuit**_ waiting to happen.

And if it was anyone but Gabriel's _son,_ who should remain five forever if you ask Gabriel.

It could just be his imagination.

 _God_ , Gabriel prays it was just his imagination.

But just to check...

"Nathalie," Gabriel coughed awkwardly to clear his throat, "have you noticed lately that Adrien appears to be...to be... _ah_..." he waved his hand uselessly as he lost all ability with the French language, "with Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"You mean," Nathalie said curtly as ever, "have I noticed that Adrien is overtly and unprofessionally affectionate to Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel nodded wordlessly. "Yes," Nathalie said ruthlessly, shattering Gabriel's hopes of Adrien's childish innocence remaining intact. "as has at least one person in _every_ department," Nathalie continued as Gabriel inwardly screamed, "I have reports," Gabriel groaned in dismay at this, "I can forward them to you if you like, Sir."

Gabriel did _**not**_ like, at all.

Gabriel wanted to go back to peaceful ignorance where he didn't have to worry about who or how his son was interacting.

So he ignored the offer.

(It didn't matter, Nathalie had that glint in her eye that promised every single report would be in his inbox before this conversation is even over.)

It took immense strength and effort for Gabriel to actually move his lips in order to utter his next question.

"Are they dating?"

"As far as I am aware," Nathalie replied blandly, "no"

 _Oh thank God!_

Gabriel didn't think he could cope with the thought of Adrien dating. He barely coped with the thought of Adrien going to a _public school_ , where he could pick up diseases or get injured, or worse – _kidnapped!_

The idea of the last remanent of his wife disappearing in the arms of some girl or guy and then popping out some kids with them made Gabriel's arm tingle alarmingly.

Perhaps he should arrange a check up with his physician?

Gabriel inhaled deeply.

"So," he managed to choke out, "do you think Adrien would benefit from a discussion on what is considered appropriate and inappropriate touching at a work place?"

 _Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no..._

"Absolutely."

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _Why?!_

Why couldn't Nathalie give him empty reassurances that his son was going to remain an innocent little angel that he could keep wrapped up in cotton wool until the day Gabriel dies in peace knowing his son is safe and sound. Why did she have to be so brutally _honest?_! Gabriel thought he hired her to pander to his every need and desire not crush his unrealistic hopes and dreams.

Instead of voicing this though Gabriel kept his composure and merely sat back down into his office char. The soft, plush, leather was very comforting and reassuring in his time of need.

"Excellent," he said calmly, "Nathalie you can have that discussion with him at dinner toni-"

"Not even if you pay me my Christmas bonus early this year," Nathalie cut him off in her coldest, most deadpan, voice.

"WHY NOT?!"

Gabriel was humiliated at the outburst but he felt it was a very valid question.

Nathalie does, after all, do everything else for him.

Why couldn't she do this one little, incy, wincy, thing for him so he didn't have to go through a painfully, drawn out, awkward conversation with his one and only son about is considered appropriate and inappropriate behaviour in the work place when interacting with the cute intern you like.

Gabriel could barely interact with anyone, regardless whether or not he actually _liked_ them.

The only reason he ever married was because Emilie made every initiative in their relationship. He would still be gawking at her behind his sketchbook like a pre-pubescent schoolboy if it had been left to him.

He could hardly advise Adrien on how to behave towards the cute girl he likes properly.

This was _so_ a Nathalie job.

Nathalie always knew what was appropriate behaviour or not.

"Because some things, sir," Nathalie glowered disapprovingly, "should be discussed with your _ **father**_. Not your father's _assistant._ "

And on that brisk note, she walked out of the office and left Gabriel to his turmoil filled thoughts.

He had to talk to Adrien.

TALK!

About _feelings_ , and _touching_ , and _girls_.

All three subjects that Gabriel was totally inept to discuss.

 _Oh hell no!_

But it was clearly a talk very much needed as Adrien clearly had boundary issues when it came to Miss Dupain-Cheng, and Gabriel _liked_ Miss Dupain-Cheng. He didn't want to have to get another new intern because Adrien scared her off with his shoulder squeezing and Casanova-esque winks.

Gabriel shouldn't have to deal with silly worries like this when he ought to be working on getting his wife back home where she belonged. Insignificant stuff involving never-ending reams of paperwork like the protocols on how to behave in the workplace belonged with Human Resource not...

And then it hit him.

 _Human Resource!_

They could talk to Adrien!

Suddenly owning a multimillion, national, company had a whole new positive for Gabriel to enjoy as he quickly drafted an email to Ursula Wolff, his cold, stern, Head of Human Resource that made _Nathalie_ look like a cuddly bunny, requesting that she had a word with Adrien about his inappropriate behaviour in the work place (forwarding all of those reports that Nathalie had, indeed, forward to him).

He then inwardly gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

Crisis adverted!

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was in heaven.

Not only did she get her dream internship this summer but she was pretty much spending every second of it with _Adrien_. He was there every morning to greet her with his sweet smiles as she got in, he pulled faces and winked at her during shoots, made a point to talk to her whenever he could, and spent virtually every lunch with her. It was as if a star granted all of her wishes and then added _sprinkles and chocolate sauce too!_

It took all of her self-restraint to not do a weird wiggly dance and squeal in delight as she sat so close to Adrien she could feel the warmth radiate from his leg as it brushed against hers.

It was just pure _bliss_!

And then Adrien's phone buzzed loudly and obnoxiously that Marinette almost fell out of her seat from the shock.

"Sorry," Adrien smiled sweetly, "I have to get this."

"N-n-no problem!" Marinette stuttered out.

She then blushed painfully at her inability to utter a coherent, clear, sentence without a phone between them. _It was incredibly embarrassing!_ She focused all her attention onto her eclair that her father had prepared for her specially for desert and allowed the milky chocolate and soft cream comfort her as Adrien politely said goodbye to whoever it was on the phone.

He looked rather dazed and bewildered, it was a good look on him. Marinette wondered if he would look like that if she pulled him in and planted a big, fat, ki- _no_ _ **bad**_ _Marinette!_ She inwardly scolded herself. _You're both colleagues now, professional behaviour is required!_

"Huh," Adrien blinked down at his phone, "that's weird."

"What's the matter?" Marinette tilted her head curiously.

Though inwardly she was doing another celebratory dance that she had been able to utter a sentence without stammering like some anxious crazy person.

"Human Resource has requested a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Huh," Marinette blinked. That _was_ a little bit weird. "Maybe your Dad arranged it so you can see how the rest of the business works?" She suggested brightly.

"Maybe," Adrien said doubtfully. Then he paused thoughtfully and smiled hopefully, unaware of the heart palpations he was causing Marinette. "It would be rather cool if he did," Adrien said timidly, "I can't spend the rest of my life in front of a camera."

"I'm sure you could!" Marinette blurted out hastily. "You'll be gorgeous dead!" Her eyes bugged out as she realised she got her words out in the wrong order. "Erm, ah, I mean..." she blustered as her cheeks burned hotter and hotter.

Adrien, however, just laughed.

 _Oh!_ Marinette sighed. _That was the sounds angels made when they laughed..._

"Thanks Marinette," Adrien grinned as he squeezed Marinette's shoulder. "you're so nice." he then leaned closer and for a brief – _crazy_ – moment, Marinette thought he finally realised that she was his one true love and was going to kiss her. However, much to her bitter disappointment, Adrien's eyes were more interested in staring at her lips than actually doing something. "Hey," he said gently as he pointed to the corner of his own lips, "you have a little cream on your face."

"Oh _God_!" Marinette flushed.

She could die.

No seriously, she could _**literally**_ _die of embarrassment_!

"Here," Adrien grinned, "let me-"

Marinette choked on her own breath as Adrien suddenly swooped in close as he wiped the tiny splodge of cream from Marinette's lips. The shocking sensation of his skin against hers – and in such an _intimate_ place too! - sent sparks right down Marinette's spine.

" _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_!"

The high pitched noise left her lips unwittingly which only added to her mortification though – _thankfully_! - Adrien appears to be oblivious to it all.

"All gone!" Adrien said triumphantly as he sucked his thumb.

Oh _God!_

That ought to be _illegal!_ Something that sexy and mind-melting should _ **not**_ be allowed to exist!

"Th-th-thanks!" Marinette stammered out.

"No problem," Adrien smiled sweetly.

He then returned to his salad, completely oblivious to Marinette virtually melting in her seat as the last little bit of her eclair were left forgotten on the canteen table.

(Meanwhile all onlookers winced with sympathy as they hoped Gabriel will be having a word with Adrien soon or the poor new intern's head was going to explode at this rate.)

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien was a little nervous.

He had never met Ursula Wolff before but he had certainly _heard_ of her. Her reputation is nearly legendary amongst the other models who have been called in for meetings on their bad behaviour and how poorly it would reflect on the Agreste label. Cold, frigid, unbending, brutal, and _scary as fuck_ were just some of the words Adrien heard some of the other models refer the Head of Human Resource. Adrien was not too proud to admit that he wanted to dash back to the safety of Marinette's desk at the studios rather than walk into what was beginning to sound like enemy territory.

But that would be rude, and if there is one thing Agrestes were not, it was _rude_.

(Says his father but Adrien had witnessed many, many, _many_ occasions where Gabriel Agreste was rude to other people. When he had once been brave enough to point this out, his father merely looked irritated and snapped; "do as I say not what I do, Adrien!")

So instead Adrien swallowed back his nervousness and fear, stood up straight and proud as he lifted his head high, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Adrien cautiously opened the door and took a step in. Ursula Wolff's office was cleaner and emptier than his father's, which Adrien didn't think could be possible. There were no personal pictures or knick knacks displayed on the plain, dark, wooden desk, the walls were a bland cream colour with only the most boring motivation posters pinned on, and there was a large, intimidating, bookcase filled with dull-sounding titles such as _**Protocols and Regulations for Artists and Stylists Financial Year 2012**_.

There was a little pot plant on the window sill but that was the only colour available.

Though it looked wilted and well neglected in favour of whatever work that apparently captivated Ursula Wolff.

Even Ursula Wolff was blander than porridge with her steely grey hair smoothed into the tightest of buns, her matching pale eyes lacking in any sign of emotion, and her suit equally muted in greys. If Adrien was a lesser boy he would have leaped back in fear of the Head of Human Resource being a soul-sucking ghost!

Instead he smiled timidly. "You wanted to see me, Ms Wolff?" he said politely as possible.

Ursula smiled back kindly and her whole demeanour changed as some warmth seeped into her eyes and suddenly she seemed a little less scary than before. Adrien relaxed instantly. "Yes, Mr Agreste," she replied with equal politeness, "please take a seat this might take a while."

Adrien obeyed. "Did my father ask you to see me?" he asked curiously.

"He did," Ursula said. "He has been most concerned of your behaviour as of late." Adrien stiffened at that as he felt his heart beat double time. Was this about his tardiness? About dashing out of photo-shoots randomly and missing certain press-conferences? If it was, _what was he going to say_?! He could hardly tell Human Resource that he was _**Chat Noir,**_ could he?! "There has been some...concerns about your behaviour around the newest intern, a Miss Dupain-Cheng I believe."

Wait, what?

Adrien blinked rapidly with bewilderment. "W...w...what do you mean?" he stammered out, dazed and confused. "What behaviour?"

Ursula's eyes flashed dangerously at that as all warmth and kindness vanished in an instant. "There has been reports of inappropriate touching," she said coolly, "that has made Miss Dupain-Cheng most uncomfortable."

Adrien spluttered at that.

Inappropriate touching?

 _Him?!_

Inappropriately touching _Marinette_ to the point she was _uncomfortable?!_

 **WHEN?!**

Adrien couldn't think of a single moment where his actions could be so badly misconstrued. He and Marinette were _friends_. His actions towards her have been nothing but _friendly_ encouragements to support her in her new internship. He would never, not in a million years, do anything on purpose that could be taken as some sort of sexual advance.

Unless...

He did something _accidentally_? Maybe when he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly he accidentally brushed her boob (and believe him, the thought suddenly made his face burn with embarrassment) and someone saw and got the wrong idea?

Or worse, Marinette got the wrong idea.

But why didn't she just _tell him?_!

"Did...did...did," Adrien licked his lips anxiously, "Marinette make a complaint?"

He couldn't bear the thought that Marinette was so uncomfortable that she wouldn't outright tell him that she has a problem with his behaviour but would complain to Human Resource about it.

They were friends. Friends were supposed to tell each other these sort of things.

 _Ah,_ said a nasty voice that eerily sounded like Plagg, _but you don't tell Chloe that she makes you uncomfortable, do you?_

Oh _God!_ Was he the Chloe to Marinette's Adrien?!

"Not yet," Ursula admitted, Adrien immediately snapped out of his thoughts to try and pay attention to the terrifyingly unruffled woman."But judging by the reports I've been handed it wouldn't be long until she would. It's been suggested that I have a quiet word with you about what is deemed appropriate and inappropriate behaviour in the workplace, and see if we can nip this in the bud before it becomes a legal problem."

"Okay," Adrien mumbled, "I think I need that talk because I don't really know what I did wrong."

Ursula nodded in approval at that. "That's perfectly okay, Mr Agreste," Ursula said gently but firmly, "it was suspected that might be the case and I am here to educate you so you won't make the same mistake again. Now then, if you could draw your attention to my computer screen here I have a presentation that I usually use for sexual harassment seminars with the models and photographers..."

And then Adrien was suddenly dragged into the longest and most confusing afternoon of his life.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien's head spun round and round.

He couldn't quite get his head round to what had just happened. He had been through a course on sexual harassment and was now in the safety of his bedroom desperately trying to process exactly _**WHAT**_ had just happened. Squeezing someone's shoulder could be considered sexual harassment. People have been thinking that he was sexually harassing Marinette. _Marinette_! His _friend_. Just his friend! His friendly actions could be considered as sexual harassment.

 _Were they?!_

"Plagg," Adrien croaked out, "do you think I have been sexually harassing Marinette?"

"Huh?" Plagg mumbled, his mouth stuffed to the brim with cheese, "I dunno kid," he swallowed, "you humans are always changing what is considered acceptable and unacceptable behaviour, it's hard to keep up. I've seen cultures where it was okay for older men to touch children inappropriately in order to educate them and I've seen other cultures where holding hands is considered illegal. Personally," Plagg shrugged, "I think if it's not cheese then why bother touching it at all?"

" _Urgh_!" Adrien groaned. "You're no help at all!"

" _I'm_ not the one you're allegedly inappropriately touching," Plagg pointed out, "if you want to know then maybe you should ask the person you're _actually_ allegedly inappropriately touching!"

"You're right," Adrien stood up in determination, "I should ask Marinette. She would know best and Ms Wolff did say that everyone's boundaries are different and I should ask what they are and respect them."

"You do that, Kid," Plagg said absent-mindedly as he reached out for another piece of cheese, "I'm rooting for you."

"Good," Adrien grinned, "because...Plagg! _Transform Me_!"

"Wait!" Plagg dropped the cheese as he was suddenly dragged towards Adrien's ring by the pull of the magic that bound them together. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-?"

Plagg's screams of dismay were abruptly cut off as Adrien disappeared into Chat Noir. It took mere minutes for Chat Noir to leap from rooftop to rooftop before he landed near the Dupain-Cheng bakery. For once, luck was on his side as he spotted Marinette curled up on the deck chair out on her balcony with her sketchbook.

He plastered on his very best Cheshire Cat grin before he threw himself across the street and landed – very gracefully if you ask him – on his feet beside Marinette.

" _KYAH_!"

Chat laughed as Marinette all but flung herself out of her chair from fright. Her face was bright pink as she clutched her chest in a poor attempt to soothe her clearly frazzled nerves. "Never fear _Purr_ -incess!" he purred out. "It's only your neighbourly friendly stray visiting."

" _Friendly_?" Marinette repeated doubtfully though the corners of her lips quirked into a small, sweet smile that contradicted her tone completely. "And why exactly do I have the dubious honour of my neighbourly friendly stray visiting tonight?"

"It's been a while since we last seen each other," he lied easily, well, it was _kind_ _of_ true. _Chat Noir_ and Marinette hadn't seen each other in weeks. "I thought we ought to catch up, you know? How's the internship going? You said you were going to work for the Agrestes or something, right?"

Marinette lit up radiantly as she suddenly launched into a long ramble of how _amazing_ and _brilliant_ and _wonderful_ it was working for Gabriel Agreste. Even though he had heard majority of this before as Adrien, Chat listened intently regardless as he desperately raked through the babble for a clue to whether or not she found Adrien Agreste's company uncomfortable or felt like he was behaving inappropriately towards her.

So far Marinette hadn't uttered a word about Adrien Agreste.

She did, however, talk about _Gabriel_ Agreste and Chat Noir almost choked to death on his own laughter at his father being described as a 'big softie at heart'. He has heard many descriptions about his father and _softie_ had never been one of them.

Eventually he steered the conversation into the direction he had been aiming for.

"So Princess, I've been hearing some nasty rumours that a certain Adrien Agreste has been sexually harassing you," he said casually and nonchalantly as possible, "is it true? do you want me to beat-"

" _God!"_ Marinette burst out. "I _wish_ Adrien Agreste would sexually harass me!"

That...

...That was **NOT** what he expected to hear Marinette say.

" _What?_!" Chat squeaked.

Marinette's eyes bugged out as she just realised exactly what she had said. "NOTHING!" she screeched. "I said _nothing_ , well, obviously not _nothing_ , nothing, I said Adrien Agreste would never sexually harass me, _yeah_! That's what I said, ha, ha, _as if_ he would! You're _so funny_ , Kitty. Well would you look at the time!" Marinette glanced at her bare wrist before she started to stagger backwards towards her trapdoor. "It's getting very late, I have work tomorrow, can't sleep on the job and all that, I'll see you in, like, _three months_ from now when this is all just a bad dream. _Goodnight_!"

And on that flustered, frazzled, note, Marinette promptly jumped through the hatch and slammed the trapdoor firmly shut behind her.

"... **WHAT?!** "

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Ursula Wolff was not a morning person.

That is, not until she had finished at least three cups of coffee as black as her soul (as she has heard it commonly be referred to by all those she had reprimanded), and today was certainly a three cups of coffee sort of morning as she had the payroll to perfect and finalise before the end of the day. Heaven forbid that another photographer or model gets underpaid again this month.

(Artists, they were such _drama queens!_ )

She was in the middle of her second cup when there was a tentative knock on her office door. She frowned in bewilderment (she had no meetings on the calender this morning and everyone else knows not to disturb her until she finished her third cup of coffee) before she called out; "come in!" and hurriedly took one last, deep, sip of the rich bitter coffee.

She was a little taken back that it was Adrien Agreste who shyly peered round her door and offers up a weak, polite, smile.

After all she had thought their discussion the day before had been remarkably successful, he had sincerely been unaware of how his actions could be perceived and took the lesson to heart, and hadn't argued or glared at her as if she was in the wrong, like so many other, repeated, offenders. He had no questions at the end of the presentation and she had encouraged him to come back if he did have any, so perhaps that was why.

It certainly explained why he looked so nervous and shifty.

No one likes to talk about potentially embarrassing topics like inappropriate touching and teenagers, in Ursula's experience, were always _infinitely_ worse about embarrassing topics than most people were.

"Adrien," she greeted him politely, "how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms Wolff," Adrien reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "But, I, erm...have a question?"

"That's all right," Ursula said soothingly, "as I have said yesterday you can come to me if you had any questions about our talk yesterday."

"Yeah," Adrien breathed out with a tight, frightened, smile, "well you see...I...erm...well... _what do you do when a girl says she wants you to sexually harass her_?!"

There was a moment of silence as Ursula tried to process exactly what she had just been asked. Adrien's face had turned a deep, bright, red which was rather alarming because Ursula had no wish for her white carpet to be covered with brain splatter when the boy's head inevitably explodes from humiliation.

Ursula took a deep breath – _it was far too early in the morning for this kind of shit!_ \- and smiled her fakest, tight, smile when she's trying to choke back a scream of frustration. It was usually the smile she gave repeated offenders. "One moment, Adrien," she said politely as possible as she reached over and picked up the phone. "... _Nathalie_!" Ursula barked down the line the moment Gabriel's assistant answered with a curt hello. "You tell Gabriel Agreste that if he wants me to give his son the sex talk then he can give me a raise first!"

...And that is how Gabriel finds himself locked in his office with Adrien for an entire day; "and you are not to come out," Nathalie hissed viciously from the other side of the door, "until you _talk to your son_!"

It was a very long day.

The Agreste men almost starved to death that day.


End file.
